


Hello Skip Part 3

by mm8



Series: Hello Skip [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Beaches, Boxing Day, Christmas, E-mail, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has gone on holiday with the rest of the Crieffs to Maldives during the week of Christmas. How will Douglas and Arthur handle his absence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Skip Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of the Hello Skip series. Hope you guys liked it. Any thoughts, love/hate, critiques, etc, leave a comment below. I'd love to hear from you all.

Date: 26 December  
Time: 00:39  
To: mcreiff@mjn.co.uk [Martin Crieff]  
From: drichardson@mjn.co.uk [Douglas Richardson]  
CC: ashappey@mjn.co.uk [Arthur Shappey]  
Subject: RE: Hello Skip!!!!! :-)

Arthur and Douglas,

I am sorry for my lack of communication over this past week. The internet is a little spotty here. And Mum has planned an action packed trip for us with almost no gaps except for eating and sleeping. Simon and I happened to be up in our room cause neither of us could sleep (yes we're sharing a room like we were little kids again) and I noticed we had a decent connection. Simon is looming over my shoulder cause he wants a go at the computer.

I'll tell you everything when I get back to Fitton and show you all the pictures I managed to take on my mobile. I'm afraid that the quality won't be very good and doesn't show how beautiful this place truly is. 

I know you wouldn't want me to let you go without at least telling you something about the trip. Well, it seems my curse of getting stuck next to children has struck again. On each aeroplane so far I have sat beside a stranger's young child who was very ill-tempered. During all of our excursions I've been seated next to a child (one who got sea-sick on me) and while we were all enjoying a day at the beach a kid insisted that I help her make a sandcastle. What is with me and children? Am I some sort of a magnet?

Merry belated Christmas and Happy Boxing Day. I'll see the two of you on the 28th. I'm looking forward to our bed instead of the hotel's.

I miss you more than anything and wish you were here.

Love,

Martin


End file.
